Vehicle occupants are increasingly desiring greater access to and greater ability to share information and entertainment data/applications while in their vehicles. However vehicles are capable of storing a limited amount of this data/applications (e.g., due to computing memory allocations). In addition, if the vehicle or cellular phone is damaged or destroyed, the data may be lost. Also, occupants may desire to access data/applications which are stored on other devices (such as a personal home computer or the computer within another vehicle owned by the occupant).
Sometimes, it is also desirable for vehicles to store the same information as other similar vehicles—e.g., a vehicle manual. As a matter of computer-memory economy, it is a waste of resources for a multiplicity of electronic copies the same manual to be stored on each of a multiplicity of vehicles.